Pandora Hearts Clockwork
by ZeroZexion
Summary: Sumario dentro
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta historia mayormente es inventada, y ambientada en la época actual, pero intentando mantener el estilo del manga de Pandora Hearts.

Esta historia esta escrita por dos personas, mi novia, quien ha hecho este capitulo, y yo, que haré el siguiente (si es que logra captar la atención). Obviamente, tengo su permiso para ponerlo aquí.

Odio, detesto…. Esos ojos, ver como cada vez que salgo del cuarto ese viejo que se dice padre mío me mira con recelo, no es culpa mía que no seamos realmente familia, salgo de casa, prefiero incluso dormir bajo un puente antes de esa casa mas solo voy por… mama, sigo sin creerme que aguante tanto, realmente es una loca de patio pero no queda de otra, miro el cielo, toco sin quererlo mi ojo, azul como el más el otro lleva una lentilla morada, no quiero que nadie vea su color real, ese dorado viejo, suspiro nuevamente mientras camino por las calles, cargando a lo que más amo en esta vida, mi peluche, siento el sonido de mi móvil, no contesto, no tengo ganas.

Entro a las tiendas de ropa para buscar algo de mi interés y nuevamente suena el teléfono lo sacó del bolsillo y veo que es Ayuko, sonrió sutilmente, una de mis amigas, cierto, hoy es su cumpleaños, se me quedo el presente en casa y no planeo volver, ni modo se lo daré otro día, por ahora con algún llavero se conforma, la conozco, contesto.

-Alice! malamalamalamala-

Grita a lo que despego el teléfono de mi oreja aguantando la risa ante su infantilismo para luego volverlo a mi oreja ya sabiendo que dejo de gritar

-perdón ¿que hice esta vez?-

Pregunto riendo relajándome lentamente para luego escuchar lo de la fiesta y que tenía que ir a lo que bajo levemente la vista, no quiero

-Si no vienes me enojare-

Definitivo, si no voy la pagare caro, ni modo, suspiro y voy a la casa de mi amiga luego de ver un peluche de lobo que sé que le gustara, comienzo a apresurar el paso a el paradero para subirme en un autobús para unos paraderos después bajarme y caminar a la puerta de mi amiga, de seguro estará ella y su primo, no me junto con mucha gente, me repelo bastante

Noto como se abre la puerta y se trata del mayor el cual me saluda con la mano para dejarme pasar, me agrada bastante aun cuando no hablemos mucho, paso y le saludo mientras hablamos calmadamente más repentinamente siento un empujón y me veo en el suelo con la azabache encima abrazándome sonriente, me separa luego para mirarme alegre y que hablemos un poco, dentro de esto saco el peluche de lobo y se lo entrego a lo que esta torpe infantil me abraza nuevamente sonriendo por el regalo para luego invitarme a su cuarto junto al mayor

Como siempre una larga conversación entre amigos, es como cuando nos conocimos de niños, un chico silencioso que daba algo de miedo pero siempre jugando con esa niña de cabello extraño, siempre sonriéndole

-Alice, ¿en que piensas?-

Repentinamente escucho la voz de Ren, le sonrió y toco su frente, pensar en ese pasado es cálido pero no puedo quedarme en el, no puedo seguir pensando en cosas así como así, noto sus ojos mirarme fijamente, mis mejillas se enardecen mas rápidamente volvemos a la conversación que teníamos junto a la traviesa que esta sentada jugando con su peluche, realmente la quiero, Ayuko siempre será esa pequeña niña, esa pequeña que nos anima siempre, la quiero mucho

-Alice-chan, Ren-nii, vayamos a comer algo jaja-

Dice repentinamente y la veo fijamente, ella decide hoy, total es su cumpleaños, noto como afuera comienza a hacer frió y suspiro, salir apresurada de casa no fue buena idea como me visto yo siempre, noto en ese momento una mano en mi cabeza y como luego esta baja a mi hombro

-Venga Alice, yo te presto una chaqueta pequeña damita descuidada-

Comenta el mayor a lo que afirmo con la cabeza sonrojada, cuando hace estas osas no puedo evitar colocarme nerviosa, noto levemente como la eterna sonrisa de Ayuko se desdibuja mas rápidamente vuelve en si

-Ok, vamos Ren-

Digo para luego acompañarle a su cuarto esperando en su cama la chaqueta, noto como busca una pequeña para mi que de seguro aun así me quedara grande, cierro un poco mis ojos acostándome con poco en su cama meditando todo a mi alrededor, noto un peso sobre mi y es la chaqueta que el me paso, se le nota sonrojado, toco mi rostro y estoy igual, noto como se me acerca estamos a centímetros

-Solo por hoy quiero probar algo-

Comenta para repentinamente besarme, no lo correspondo ni lo rechazo, simplemente la cosa se da, nos separamos mirándonos rápidamente mas nada ahí que decir, camino rápidamente cargando en mis brazos a mi peluche y el camina atrás mío, ¿decepcionado quizás?, Ayuko como siempre se cuelga de mi brazo y de el de su hermano nos mira como si nada mientras comenzamos a caminar a algún lugar para comer, no se que decir, ¿debería saberlo ella?

Llegamos a la tienda y miramos que comer luego de encontrar una mesa, miro a los hermanos, noto como siempre la mirada de Ayuko, mirando como siempre a Ren, no se que sentirá por el, puede que amor o respeto, ella es a difícil de entender par quien la conoce realmente, terminamos de comer y nos separamos en la puerta tengo que llegar a mi casa al final de cuenta, ellos igual, noto la voz de Ayuko dar un pequeño grito y luego una reprimenda y a mi lado repentinamente pasar alguien para a los segundos ser seguido por el castaño el cual rápidamente a los segundos llega a mi lado la morena respirando agitada

-Ese-ese tipo se llevo mi peluche-

Dice a lo que les seguimos mas no pensábamos que veríamos algo así, noto a Ayu-chan correr tratando de ir a tomar su mano mas es tarde, desapareció, ese chico que es importante es nuestras vidas, ese chico que me robo un beso, ese chico que vuelve realidad la sonrisa de mi amiga acaba de ser absorbido por un orificio negro en el suelo junto al sujeto de antes

Duele… duele bastante mi pecho…. Ren… ¿Qué paso?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2, escrito por mí esta vez

0000000000000000000000000000000

_- Despierta…-_

Negro… es lo único que veo. Un sitio negro, con apenas luz… solo hay una persona mayor, diciéndome cosas en el oído que detesto, aunque lo único que puedo hacer es mirar con odio sin hacer nada….

_- Venga, despierta…-_

Y ahora… ¿otro lugar? Es un poco mas claro, pero igual no puedo ver mucho mejor, solo veo a un par de figuras hablando… pero, ¿de qué? Es lo que quiero saber…

- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SEA!-

- ¡AY!-

¿Qué demonios ha pasado? He sentido como me pateaban el estomago, lo cual es raro, en el lugar donde estoy… Ok… esto no es el sitio donde estaba antes. Antes estaba en una calle, con luz y demás, pero ahora estoy en un sitio donde esta casi todo oscuro, pero se puede ver, además, parece hay trozos de edificios caídos, e incluso muebles y agua… aunque…

- Eh ¿se puede saber que estas mirando?- tan pronto como oí esas palabras, me di la vuelta, y vi que, detrás mía, había una chica, un poco mas baja que yo, pelo negro, ojos verdes, vistiendo una camisa de color negro, y una falda de color blanco. -¿Vas a decir algo o qué?- vuelve a preguntar la chica, viéndose mosqueada.

- Si eres tu la que me has golpeado, la próxima vez te mato- Le respondí, de mala gana, ya que no me tomaba muy bien esas cosas, fuera chico o chica, aunque creo que ella también se lo ha tomado mal.

- ¡Serás…! ¡Encima de que te salvo de morirte ahogado!- gritó la chica en respuesta- ¡Pues sobrevive tu solo en el abismo!- dijo, antes de alejarse, aunque la ultima palabra que dijo me dejo confuso.

- A…bismo…- ¿en serio estoy en el abismo? Tiene que ser una maldita broma, si hasta hace un momento estaba en… espera un segundo… -EH! AYUKO! ALICE! ¡SI ESTAIS AHÍ, DECID ALGO!-grite a plena voz, esperando que hubiera alguna respuesta, pero solo escuche el eco de mi voz.

- Maldita sea…- dije entre dientes, es como una maldita pesadilla, justo en el mismo día en que he dado mi primer beso… maldición… y eso no se hace todos los días… _De haber sabido que esto pasaría… Lo siento… _fue lo que me dije a mi mismo, seguro que Alice ahora mismo debe odiarme por "irme".

A pesar que hace un rato que estoy caminando, todo el lugar me parece igual, no hay apenas variación en lo que se ve, pero no se si soy yo, este lugar o yo que se, pero me siento observado. Desde hace un rato… ya no se que hora es, si llevo días, semanas, meses… ugh. Me senté en una silla, aunque tenía una forma bastante alargada, pero necesitaba descansar.

Solté un largo suspiro, y note como me rugía el estomago, de hambre. Lo que me faltaba… hambre, y no tengo nada para comer… hasta que veo que un plato esta en el aire, cerca mío, lo cual me sorprende.

- Si tienes hambre, come, no es lo mas sabroso, pero es algo…-era la misma chica que me encontré antes, al parecer me estaba invitando a comer eso que hay en el plato… parecen galletas en mal estado, pero… que demonios, tengo hambre.

Empecé a comer varias galletas, mientras ella me miraba, y mire a la chica también.

- ¿Has hecho tu esa cosa…? Lo de levitar el plato- Le pregunte a la chica, a lo que me respondió afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza- Pero, ¿Cómo?- Pregunté acto seguido.

- Es fácil cuando eres una Chain- Respondió ella.

- ¿Una qué?-dije, poniendo cara de extrañado, y ella procedió a explicarme lo que eran las chains y demás, aunque no es que lo capte del todo.

- O sea que, según tu… que por cierto aun no se tu nombre

- Kuro

- Ah…-replique un poco sorprendido-yo Ren… bueno como iba diciendo, según tu, esto es una dimensión aparte, pero es posible salir de aquí haciendo un… ¿contrato? ¿Eso es lo que intentas decir?- Asintió ella enérgicamente, incluso parecía que sonreía.

- Entonces… ¿lo hacemos?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Un contrato, idiota- dijo ella. ¿Era necesario el insulto…?

- … No- La cara de alegría pasó a una de esperanzas rotas, y yo sonreí levemente de lado al ver esa expresión.

- ¿P-p-pero por qué?- Pregunto Kuro balbuceando, y yo solo suspire.

- Porque… ¿hm?- No pude alcanzar a terminar la frase, ya que sentí viento acercándose rápidamente hacia aquí, y que me golpeo en la espalda, haciéndome caer de la silla al agua, lo cual me cabreo bastante- ¿¡Vale, quien ha sido el listo!?- dije furioso, al levantarme, mirando a Kuro furibundo.

- Yo desde luego no- pero si que me saco la lengua a modo de burla, niña de… pero de pronto, empezó a levantarse viento, a lo cual ambos nos cubrimos, y cuando pudimos dejar cubrirnos, teníamos delante a una criatura alada, parecida a un pájaro, de color rojo, pero tenia las patas muy largas, y las alas aun mas, y me miraba a mi como si fuera su presa… Malas noticias, sobretodo porque se abalanzo sobre mi con las patas abiertas, para poder cogerme, pero fue repelido por la chica, que habrá usado sus habilidades para mantenerlo alejado.

- Oye…- Empezó a decir-Puedo encargarme de este bicho yo sola, pero sin un contratista voy a tardar mucho, no puedo usar todos mis poderes… Tienes que hacer un contrato conmigo AHORA si no quieres morir… ¡ah!- Al parecer, el pajarraco había mandado una ráfaga de viento que nos pillo desprevenidos a ambos, enviándonos unos metros atrás de donde estábamos, si bien Kuro pudo aterrizar de pie, y yo cayendo de espaldas, haciéndome daño.

Kuro y el pájaro empezaron a pelear, si bien parecía que ella llevaba ventaja al inicio, a lo largo de la lucha se hizo evidente ese limite del que me hablo, recibiendo varios zarpazos que le hicieron sangrar por el rostro y brazos, y en uno de los ataques del pájaro, que ataco con un picotazo, creo una barrera para protegerse, si bien al sobrepasar el bicho dicha barrera, la empujo cerca de donde estaba mi posición, y me acerque a ella.

- ¿Estas bien…?- pregunté preocupado, aunque ella se levanto aparentando que no le paso nada.

- ¿Tu que crees?- dijo ella en respuesta, si bien estaba malhumorada.

- Acepto

- ¿Q-qué?

- Acepto lo del contrato, si es verdad lo que dices, lo hare, solo dime que hay que hacer- Por lo visto, esas palabras alegraron a Kuro, la cual se acerco a mi contenta, y agarro mi rostro con las manos, y pude ver de cerca las heridas que tenia, a la par que me sonrojaba un poco, al tenerla tan cerca. -¿Q-que haces…?- pregunte, mientras ella me inclinaba, y ponía su rostro encima mío, pero sin llegar a rozarlo.

- Solo bebe…- dijo susurrando, mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su mejilla, y tras alcanzar la barbilla, varias gotas de sangre cayeron en mi boca.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo: nada mas tener su sangre en la boca, empecé a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, y ella también, a lo cual me soltó, cayendo al piso, y al caer escuche como se reía enérgicamente, y destrozaba al pajarraco con poco esfuerzo, si bien con la explosión que causo, hubo un flash que nos cegó a ambos, a la par que nos tragó.

Cuando abrí los ojos, veía borroso, y me costo horrores levantarme, pero cuando lo hice, y mi visión se aclaro, pude ver que ya no estaba en ese sitio oscuro, sino en uno con luz… una calle.

-He vuelto… ¿o ha sido todo un mal sueño?-me dije, ya que de Kuro no había señal, si es que ella estaba aquí, o si existía


	3. Chapter 3

Miro por la ventana aburrida, esperando una señal de las superioras, fue una orden que me quedara aquí, odio esperar, acaricio la cabeza de fenrir, le noto calmado, miro una entrada en mi mano, no se si ir, la única razón para ello es verla a ella, cinco años… las cosas se volvieron tran grices en cinco largos y odiosos años, actualmente solo dos personas son mi apollo, esas dos chicas, todavía es recordar como pasaron las cosas, realmente… ¿Ren-nii? ¿eres un pecador?

_Ren… no… no…. NO!... todo es raro… ese agujero, Ren desapareciendo, es como… es como si en este dia especial, todo… todo fuese maldito… recuerdo las palabras de padre… retumban como un eco eterno dentro de mi memoria, dentro de mi alama y existencia_

"Tu no eres mas que basura"

Esas palabras no son mas que una marca, una cicatriz eternamente grabada… solo una persona podía borrar eso y era quien acabo de perder, un llanto, un llanto amargo y gritos desesperados me traen a la realidad__

¿Alice?

Esa chica de cabellos blancos y firme temple… esa chica que jamas vi llorar aun cuadno fuera insultada y golpeada… ahora frente a mi muestra una cara llena de dolor, tristeza… no… esa no puede ser Alice… Alice jamas seria asi

-¿Ambas… Qué vieron pequeñas niñas?, parece que se toparon con el camino a el paraíso de Alicia, lastima que el conejo blanco las dejo atras, ahora son presas de la reina roja no?, cortad vuestras cabezas-

Una voz tan cerca de mi timpano, una presión sutil pero firme en mi cuello ¿este también es nuestro final? Miro a mi amiga, unos ojos perdidos, una garra roja rodeando su cuello, subo la mano cerrando los parpados, es mi fin… solo espero… que Alice y Ren sean felices en aquel paraiso donde no ire

-Mizz!-

Una voz molesta, una mano que se retira tomadno una forma humana, noto a Alice caer, no ahí heridas meramente cansancio… Alice es frágil en cuerpo… en ese momento la vi, una chica de cabello dorado y ojos que hacían juego y una chica de aspecto rudo de cabello de fuego

…

-Sayuki Suzume… je perdón pero yo no puedo creer esto… conmigo no cuenta, bye Ayuko, con su permiso-

Unas palarbas herida, aquella chica que sonreía con la mirada desde ese momento parecio volverse de hielo, una muñeca viva, desde este momento… Alice… espero volver a verte viva pronto, perdón por los problemas que te he causado

-Veo que tu amiga no acepto, ¿tu lo haras, Ayu?-

-Claro, es la única manera de traer a Ren-nii devuelta a mi lado, hare lo que sea por el-

Una contestación dedidida, ya no sere protegida, esta vez sere yo quien protegeré a quienes ama, sere yo quien proteja a esos dos chicos torpes

…

-¿parece que esta lista Suzzi?-

Comenta sonriente la pelirroja sonriéndole a su contratista, sonrio, esta puede ser mi oportunindad un contrato, tantas cosas en un solo año, noto como la de cabellos dorados habla con sus superiores, parecen inseguros mas luego de un poco me mira y sonrie, lo logre, un paso mas cerca de mi Hermano, comienzo a caminar hablando con ella, escucho quella propuesta y sonrio aceptandola, una caminata hasta llegar a un sotano, una puerta a un pasadizo, poco vistado, rapdamente soy llevada a una camara

...

Negro absoluto... Frio, humedo... Esta es la boca del lobo tanto antes ewcuchada, una mirada a mi espalda la cual rqpidamente doy vueltq topandme con el, un lobo de pelaje color noche detallado con líneas de estrellas doradas enlazado de millares de cadenas, me mira gruñendo más mi miedo no se presenta, mi mano se acerca a él, toca aquel pelaje suave con sutileza

-Deseo un contrato contigo, Fenrir-

Directo al grano, aquel lobo sonríe, sé que me depara… el gran devorador del universo será mi compañero

…

-Una nueva presa atrapada fructíferamente senpai-

Comento a la rubia entregándole aquel informe, veo su sonrisa mientras le entrego a Fenrir sus dulces a la par que este mira a Mizz como siempre hablarle de varias cosas, en eso Suzz les pide a ambos que se retiren, que ahí algo serio de que hablar entre contratistas, Mizz le mira sonriendo, sé que le comprende con solo mirarla, esas dos tiene una relación más intima

-Abriremos la puerta, Traeremos a alguien importante para ti-

…

Aquella persona que veo frente a mí, realmente no ha cambiado nada, al inicio dudo por la actitud de Fenrir mas a los segundos le ignoro y abrazo al mayor con fuerza un brinco que le deja en el suelo conmigo encima, creyendo que no es una fantasía, sé que Suzz y Mizz me regañan cuando soy así pero realmente ahora no puedo cambiar, no puedo esconder lo que siento, me duele tanto haberlo perdido por tantos años, me restriego con infantilismo por su pecho en busca de su calor

-Eres un idiota, no me vuelvas a dejar-

Digo más repentinamente el lobo que me acompaña se coloca a la defensiva, una chain circula el lugar

-Tal parece que ahí compañía por el lugar-

Comento para luego chasquear los dedos siendo inmediatamente detectado por nuestros tímpanos un gruñido de refunfuño combinado con algo de dolor

-Jodido perro si no me sueltas ahora veras a que te enfrentas, te pateare el trasero-

Grita estridente aquella chain atrapada la cual simplemente me mira llena de odio mas noto a otra persona dolida y rápidamente la suelto preocupada, asustada, debe ser una pésima broma, un mal chiste, le indico a Fenrir que la mantenga quieta sin dañarla mientras comienzo a quitar la parte de arriba de la ropa de mi hermano

-A-Ayuko! Que-que estas haciendo!-

Pregunta entre sorprendido y avergonzado, un grito mas que una pregunta mas lo que veo me paraliza, aquella marca, el comienzo de la cuenta regresiva… me da miedo, toco su pecho, rozando aquella marca mis mejillas se llenan de lagrimas de dolor

-¿Por qué hiciste el contrato?-

Pregunto mientras de mis ojos lagrimas se desbordan y yo solo tiemblo, una hoja cayendo por el viento, le indico a Fenrir que suelte a la chica y rápidamente me siga, quiero alejarme de la realidad rápidamente, solo un lugar es mi consuelo, aquel lugar inmutable a pesar de los años


End file.
